Karena Kami Adalah Kunoichi
by Konannara Diary
Summary: Kehidupan berbagai ninja wanita, yang terus berusaha menjadi ninja terbaik. Tapi perjalanan mereka tidaklah mudah… chapter 3 updated
1. Ku No Ichi No Monogatari

**Title: **Karena Kami Adalah Kunoichi

**Subtitle:** Ku No Ichi No Monogatari

**Rate:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Konannara Diary

**Genre: **General

**Pair:** Sakura

**Summary:** Kehidupan berbagai ninja wanita, yang terus berusaha menjadi ninja terbaik. Tapi perjalanan mereka tidaklah mudah…

**Warning:** Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC, tapi mungkin Out Of Fact, Lebay, Ide Pasaran ,**.** Garing, miss typo. Beginner. Canon. Full Summary

Hari yang sangat panas di Konoha. Sangat melelahkan untuk para penduduk desa. Mungkin beberapa orang memilih tinggal di rumah dan menyeruput es dingin milik mereka. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia harus menggunakan waktu untuk membereskan pekerjaannya di perpustakaan. Merepotkan…

Sudah dua jam lebih Ia berkutat di perpustakaan Konoha. Ia sudah membereskan banyak buku. Matanya terus menyusuri satu persatu buku ditangan. Pekerjaanya hampir selesai. Tapi, tanpa sengaja Ia melihat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dipojokan berwarna putih using. Layaknya manusia lainnya, Sakura yang penasaran memungut buku asing itu dan membersihkan debu yang menempel disana.

Buku tanpa judul, Buku using itu terlihat lusuh. Lusuh bukan karena sering dibaca, buktinya pinggiran buku itu masih rapi, bahkan terlihat masih baru. Lusuh karena tidak ada yang membacanya…

Sakura melirik kearah jam.

'Ayo Sakura cepat bereskan, dan… sepertinya aku akan meminjam buku ini.' Innernya. 

Waktu berlalu, yah disinilah Sakura…

Ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman berserta buku yang dia temukan teronggok di perpustakaan Konoha. Ternyata Sakura jadi meminjam buku usang tersebut. Tadi Ia sengaja tidak membuka buku itu sebelumnya. Biar penasaran katanya. Dia sudah siap untuk membaca buku tersebut…

Jari lentiknya mulai membuka halaman pertama.

**くノ一の物語****  
Ku No Ichi No Monogatari**

Sakura terdiam sejenak. 'Cerita Si Kunoichi'. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh kepada cerita Kunoichi yang berjuang demi cintanya.

"Iyeeks" Sakura menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. Sepertinya agak trauma dengan kata 'cinta' sejak Sasuke pergi. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca buku itu. Jarinya mulai membuka halaman berikutnya.

**Kami adalah ninja terkuat, kami adalah orang teguh kepada keputusan kami. Kami tahu apa yang kami jalani.**

**Kami berbeda, Karena kami adalah Kunoichi  
Reingkarnasi Sebuah Cerita Kehidupan**

**Kehidupanmu akan terlukis disini**

Semangat Sakura tambah menjadi-jadi. Ia bersemangat untuk membuka halaman berikutnya. Ternyata buku ini adalah buku cerita perjalanan sebuah kehidupan. Sepertinya bukan cerita percintaan. Halaman berikutnya…

**I**

**Kertas Tercantik  
**_Cantik dan kuat tapi ternyata rapuh_

_-_TO BE CONTINUED-

******Simak**

**Fict keduaaaa , ini masih pembukaan. Rencananya ini chapter panjang 5-7 chapter. Jadi aku butuh review untuk melanjutkannya…**

Ini hanya khayalan aku semata. Kan Unleash Imagination… Jadi aku harap bisa terlepaskan…

**Aku jujur takut mem-publishnya, gak tahu kenapa…**

**Yang mau flame ke twitter atau facebook atau PM atau sms saja yaaaa…**

**Pasti diterima dengan ikhlas… -sepertinya ini sudah pantas diflame?-**

**Nah… Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Pokoknya ini permulaan. Tolong dibantu untuk kedepannya…**

**Doumo Arigatou~**

**~Kalo gak suka yah gak usah di lihat. REBEK~**


	2. Kertas Tercantik

**Title: **Karena Kami Adalah Kunoichi

**Subtitle:** Kertas Tercantik

**Rate:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Konannara Diary

**Genre: **Angst & Hurt/Comfort

**Pair:** Sakura

**Summary:** Kehidupan berbagai ninja wanita, yang terus berusaha menjadi ninja terbaik. Tapi perjalanan mereka tidaklah mudah…

**Warning:** Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC, tapi mungkin Out Of Fact, Lebay, Ide Pasaran ,**.** Garing, miss typo. Beginner. Canon. Full Summary

Semangat Sakura tambah menjadi-jadi. Ia bersemangat untuk membuka halaman berikutnya. Ternyata buku ini adalah buku cerita perjalanan sebuah kehidupan. Sepertinya bukan cerita percintaan. Halaman berikutnya…

**I**

**Kertas Tercantik  
**_Cantik dan kuat tapi ternyata rapuh_

Mulut Sakura membulat membaca potongan kalimat tersebut. Ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya menjadi menyender ke tiang tempat tidur. Sepertinya Sakura sudah yakin akan membaca buku itu. Ia membuka lembar berikutnya.

_**Kertas Tercantik**_

_Perubahan terjadi begitu cepat. Aku kehilangan semua yang telah ku jaga selama ini begitu saja. Ada apa? Salah apa yang aku perbuat? Hingga orang yang ku panggil 'Kami-Sama' mengambil semua milikku. Aku terjatuh. Sendirian. Aku hanya berjalan menusuri hidupku. Dikejar kematian adalah hidupku._

_ Aku bertahan dari segala kematian. Aku tak ingin menyia-yiakan hidupku untuk berlari seperti dulu. Aku lelah digunakan terus-menerus seperti kertas. Aku ingin juga mengendalikan kertas. Yah jalanku, jalan ninjaku… Mengendalikan kertas._

_ Aku terhenyak dalam kesendirianku. Pagi aku sembunyi untuk hidup, siang berlatih mengendalikan kertas untuk hidup, sore dikejar oleh ninja-ninja yang tidak mempunyai belas kasih dan malam Aku harus menangis. Untuk apa menangis? Menangis untuk menyesali kehidupanku? Bukan. Menangis agar Aku bisa hidup lagi besok pagi. Hampir setengah dari masa kecilku terbuang untuk hal yang memilukan seperti ini._

_ 'Kami-Sama… Aku lelah'_

_ Setelah hampir Aku putus asa menjalani semua, Aku bertemu dua orang yang tak kusangka akan menjadi tumpuan akhir hidupku. Seorang anak yang ceria dengan rambut orange-nya dan seorang anak kurus dengan rambut merahnya. Aku mengenal mereka dengan nama Yahiko dan Nagato._

_ Ternyata mereka memiliki masa-masa yang buruk sepertiku. Ah tidak, bahkan masa mereka jauh lebih buruk. Aku mulai menjalani hidupku, Aku mulai belajar lagi untuk tersenyum, belajar lagi untuk memahami. Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, seperti Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan kertas._

_ Hari-hariku tidak jauh berbeda seperti dulu… Pagi aku sembunyi untuk hidup, siang berlatih mengendalikan kertas untuk hidup, sore dikejar oleh ninja-ninja yang tidak mempunyai belas kasih, tapi sekarang, setiap malam Aku selalu menghangatkan diri di dekat api sambil mendengarkan lelucon atau cerita tentang perdamaian dari Yahiko dan melihat Nagato tersenyum. Aku tidak sendiri lagi sekarang._

_ Walaupun luka dan darah bukan hal asing bagiku, tapi saat melihat Yahiko dan Nagato terluka oleh senjata ninja lain, Aku selalu menangis bahkan tiba-tiba menjadi gadis pemberani. Seumur hidupku Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Ninja dewasa itu menyerang kami! Menyerang tiga anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Yahiko mendorongku ke semak-semak, agar Aku tidak terserang. Tapi Yahiko dan Nagato melawan empat Ninja itu! Di suatu sisi Aku takut, aku ingin menangis. Tapi di suatu sisi, Aku harus membantu sahabatku, jika mereka mati Aku akan sendirian lagi, dan Aku tidak mau itu terjadi._

_ Aku mendengar suara yang begitu keras dari luar semak-semak itu. Kertas peledak… Aku yang masih menjadi anak bodoh, tiba-tiba berdiri dan melihat keadaan buruk itu. Asap yang menghalangi pandanganku itu perlahan menghilang, tapi apa yang kulihat? Tiga kunai menancap di dada Yahiko dan Nagato merangkul bahu Yahiko. Nagato kehilangan kesadarannya, setetes darah keluar dari bibir pucatnya._

_ Aku marah melihat ninja sialan itu tertawa puas. Apa yang Ia puaskan? Ninja sialan, Ia puas setelah mengahabisi anak kecil. Tapi aku takut, takut sekali. Kemarahanku benar-benar memuncak, entah siapa yang mengendalikanku, tiba aku melemparkan kertasku. Eh, bukan kertas… Ini shuriken kertas pertamaku. Shuriken milikku ini tidak terbatas? Bagaimana Aku yang belajar sendiri bisa mengendalikan chakra? Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting Aku harus melawan ninja jahat didepanku ini. Aku lemparkan semua kertas-shuriken kepada mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melawan. Entah mengapa sekarang keadaan berbalik, ninja jahat itu pergi menjauhi kami. Aku menang? Tidak. Kami yang menang…_

_ Yahiko… Nagato…_

_ Waktu terus berlalu..._

_ "Aku akan tinggal disini, dan merawat mereka sebentar. Hanya sampai mereka lebih bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri" Ucapan seorang laki-laki berambut putih kepada seorang temannya. Aku tahu hubungan desaku dengan desa api itu lumayan membaik, tapi bukan berarti damai sepenuhnya. Suasana masih sangat mencekam. Lalu siapa dia? Iya laki-laki berambut putih itu. Ia menggunakan hitai-ate desa api! Dia Jiraiya… Guru, teman, keluarga baru kami. Sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya, tapi aku berikan bunga kertasku. Origami bunga. Tanda percaya Aku kepada orang ini._

_ Kami diajarkan berbagai ilmu ninja. Aku bisa berlatih bersama guru asli. Jiraiya-sensei… Walaupun kau mesum tapi kau selalu membuat kami tertawa. Walau kau selalu terlihat bodoh tapi kau tahu jutsu-jutsu terhebat. Walau kau selalu menghina hidup tapi kau tahu, benar-benar tahu arti hidup sesungguhnya…_

_ Sekarang Jiraiya telah pergi meninggalkan kami. Karena kami sudah mampu menjaga hidup kami sendiri. Aku masih bersama Yahiko dan Nagato. Kami membentuk Akatsuki. Kelompok kami terus menjaga Amegakure dari tangan-tangan jahat. Kami akan membuktikan apa yang telah kau ajarkan kepada Ku…_

_ Aku selalu bersenang-senang dalam setiap misiku. Aku Konan… Si ninja kertas. Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk Yahiko, Nagato dan Amegakure. Aku Konan, Konan yang kuat…_

_ Naas, Yahiko pergi jauh… Ia pergi meninggalkan kami duluan. Akatsuki hancur. Nagato, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Aku lelah menangis. Aku harus kuat, Aku akan terus bertahan menjadi ninja…_

Mata emerald itu membulat. Ia sangat kaget membaca cerita hidup orang ini. Sakura tahu siapa orang ini. Orang yang telah dibunuh Uchiha Madara, satu-satunya Ninja wanita di Akatsuki, wanita yang cantik dengan jutsu kertasnya. Dia Konan… Sakura terus membuka halaman berikutnya, berharap rahasia Akatsuki terbongkar dengan kisah Konan…

_Nagato ternyata juga lelah. Tapi, Ia terus berlatih. Berlatih menjadi Kami-sama. Ia sama sepertiku, Ia tidak percaya Tuhan lagi. Tuhan selalu mengambil semua milikku. Nagato menjadi Tuhan sebenarnya. Ia menghidupkan Yahiko lagi. Lihat tubuhnya, Yahiko bergerak karena roh dan jutsu Nagato. Nagato tidak menghidupkan Yahiko saja, tapi kelima orang lain itu. Aku mengenal dia dengan nama Pein._

_ Yahiko, walau itu bukan kau, tapi kau hidup. Akatsuki buatan Nagato sekarang menjelma menjadi kelompok yang paling menakutkan… Kami siap membunuh… Alasanku membunuh hanya satu, cinta. Karena Aku cinta kalian. Yahiko dan Nagato_

_ Waktu masih terus berlalu…Penyerangan ke Konoha berakhir…_

_ Akatsuki, kelompok yang Nagato bangun mulai hancur. Satu-persatu anggotanya mulai tewas. Tapi lihat Aku, satu hal tidak bisa Kupercaya Nagato, satu-satunya orang yang paling kupercaya mati. Mati di tangan seseorang anak dengan rambut kuning dan mata birunya, murid Jiraiya-sensei juga. Nagato mati dengan terhormat, Ia mempercayakan kedamaian pada anak itu! Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Lalu apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Aku harus mempercayai anak itu juga. Aku membuat bunga kertas seperti dulu lagi, bunga kertas kepercayaan._

_ Aku bertekad akan kembali ke Amegakure. Hanya Aku yang tersisa. Aku akan menjaga tubuh Nagato dan Yahiko. Hingga akhir hayatku…Aku membangun tempat terbaik untuk mereka terbuat dari kertas-kertasku. Beristirahatlah Yahiko, Nagato. Aku akan menjaga kalian disini…_

_ Takkan kubiarkan tangan kotor dari Madara menyentuh Nagato. Tangan kotornya hanya menginginkan rinnegan milik Nagato…Dia datang, Madara datang. Ia akan mengambil rinnegan untuk membunuh anak yang telah Nagato dan Aku titipkan kepercayaan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian. Aku akan bertarung untukmu Yahiko… Nagato…Walau Aku harus mati… Karena aku, kita bukan, dunia masih butuh perdamaian!_

_ Aku berdiri, Aku berteriak bahwa kalian tidak akan hilang, Aku percaya Naruto… Dia adalah pria yang akan menjadi jembatan untuk perdamaian. Langit pun sepertinya setuju, langit mencerah dan muncul pelangi. Walau pun Nagato telah mati, tapi harapanmu masih kau berikan. Walau bunga ini jatuh, bunga di kepalaKu hancur._

_ Aku mengangat tanganku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mencekik leher orang itu dengan kertas, kertas terakhirku. Yahiko… Nagato ini yang terakhir, Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku sudah sampai di kematianku. Ucapan Madara sudah di tidak Ku hiraukan. Aku berterimakasih pada kalian teman… Aku akan pulang kerumah , Kita semua akan pulang kerumah._

_ "… mengakhiri genjutsuku, kau pun akan berakhir juga. Setelah kau mengatakan kepadaku dimana rinnegan, meskipun…"_

_ Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Madara brengsek itu. Aku jatuh… Aku mati… Aku gagal menjaga kalian. Maafkan Aku, Aku sudah tidak kuat, waktuku sudah habis, aku sudah lelah, mata ku harus tertutup sekarang. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku harus cepat pulang. Yahiko, Nagato tolong sambut Aku disana…_

_ Akhirnya aku pulang ke tempat kalian. Rumah kalian… Surga…_

Sakura menganga… Ia tak menyangka hidup kunoichi itu begitu berat. Ia masih tak percaya… Ia masih penasaran. Sakura membalikan kehalaman sebelumnya. Tapi, kertas itu mejadi kosong! Ia kaget setengah mati. Ia membalikan kertas itu kehalaman berikutnya…Kertasnya menjadi kosong! Ia sangat terkejut. Ia membolak-balikan beberapa lembar berharap tulisan-tulisan yang Ia baca tadi kembali tertulis. Tapi hasilnya nihil…

Ternyata benar, ini bukan buku biasa. Sakura merasa Ia harus membaca halaman selanjutnya. Ia sudah dikuasai rasa penasaran luar biasa. Untuk kedua kalinya Ia memperbaiki posisinya. Tangannya membuka halaman selanjutnya

**II**

**Ilusi  
**_Ilusi terkadang bisa menjadi mimpi buruk_

'Shannaro' Inner Sakura berbicara.

Ia mulai membulatkan mata emeraldnya lagi…

**Wooooi, akhirnya sempet update juga. Maaf kalo lama, saya ada urusan penting -?-**

**Tolong dong reviewnya… Ini pertama kali aku bikin cerita **_Angst, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy_**.  
Aku bingung kayaknya mau ganti rate T jadi ke rate M (buat bahasa). Perlu gak?**

**Buat genrenya udah cocok belum?**

**Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.**

**Setting Sakura lagi di kamarnya. Pas setelah kematian konan. Di chapter 510…**

**Aku mulai dari Konan… tokoh favorit ku sepanjang masa…**

**Hihihi, aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..**

**Yang mau flame ke twitter atau facebook atau PM atau sms saja yaaaa…**

**Pasti diterima dengan ikhlas… -sepertinya ini sudah pantas diflame?-**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**~Kalo gak suka yah gak usah di lihat. REBEK~**


	3. Ilusi Terindah

**Title: **Karena Kami Adalah Kunoichi

**Subtitle:** Ilusi Terindah

**Rate:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Konannara Diary

**Genre: **General

**Pair:** Sakura

**Summary:** Kehidupan berbagai ninja wanita, yang terus berusaha menjadi ninja terbaik. Tapi perjalanan mereka tidaklah mudah…

**Warning:** Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC, tapi mungkin Out Of Fact, Lebay, Ide Pasaran , Garing, miss typo. Beginner. Canon. Full Summary

* * *

Ternyata benar, ini bukan buku biasa. Sakura merasa Ia harus membaca halaman selanjutnya. Ia sudah dikuasai rasa penasaran luar biasa. Untuk kedua kalinya Ia memperbaiki posisinya. Tangannya membuka halaman selanjutnya…

**II**

**Ilusi  
**_Ilusi terkadang bisa menjadi mimpi buruk_

'Shannaro' Inner Sakura berbicara. Ia mulai membulatkan mata emeraldnya lagi.

**

* * *

**

**Ilusi**

_Ilusi, ilusi dan ilusi. Hidup ini seperti ilusi. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ilusi membawamu. Bagiku ilusi hanya seperti takdir. Menipumu dan memaksamu untuk ikut. Lucu memang. Tapi ini kenyataan yang kualami._

_ Masa kecilku tidak begitu berarti, mungkin takdir masih belum mau mempermainkanku. Aku kecil masih menikmati masa kecilnya biasa saja, hingga Aku beranjak remaja._

_Konoha sedang dalam keadaan krisis. Aku masih menjadi seorang jounin remaja. Mahkluk yang dikenal dengan Kyuubi itu hampir mendekati desaku. Aku dan teman-temanku tidak bisa diam. Erangan kyuubi itu terdengar mengeleggar di telingaku. Sejujurnya, aku takut. Entah mengapa Kami-sama menyiptakan mahkluk yang bisa merusak segalanya…_

_Mahkluk itu seperti ilusi yang aku pelajari selama ini…_

_Aku dan teman-temanku melewati hutan-hutan. Aku melihat Hayate, Yugao dan delapan jounin pemula sepertiku termasuk… Asuma. Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin menyebutkan nama Asuma-kun di saat genting seperti ini. Aku tidak mau wajahku memerah di depannya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk main-main._

_Tapi tiba-tiba sekelompok ninja senior menghalangi kami, mereka adalah ninja Konoha… Tapi mengapa mereka menghalangi kami? Apa ada yang salah dengan pergerakan kami? Kami sudah mengevakuasi banyak penduduk desa ke dalam patung-patung wajah Hokage, tempat yang paling aman di desa. Apalagi? Kami telah mengambil jalan memutar untuk menyerang kyuubi dari belakang. Apa yang salah? Kami berhenti di suatu pohon yang sangat besar._

_Aku menatap satu persatu wajah ninja senior di depanku ini. Wajah mereka nampak pasrah, tegar, galau dan… lelah. Penyerangan kyuubi ini telah berlangsung selama empat hari. Telah banyak nyawa melayang, Konoha nyaris hancur. Yondaime-sama masih berada di daerah pertempuran. Sepertinya Yondaime-sama sudah bertekad melindungi Konoha. Walaupun dia harus mati…_

_Aku cermati wajah senior-seniorku ini. Ada Uchiha Fugaku, Hizashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akamichi, Shikaku Nara dan… Ayahku?_

_Ayahku maju kedepan sambil menepuk bahu ninja Hyuuga itu seakan meminta Hyuuga itu mundur. Hizashi menuruti… Yah, Ayahku memang lebih senior dibanding mereka._

"_Kalian, berhentilah…" suara ayahku terdengar parau. Ayah ku sudah meninggalkan aku selama satu minggu, Aku rindu padamu. Tapi ini daerah perang! Tidak mungkin aku memeluknya. Jaket chuuninnya lusuh, lengan kirinya terbalut perban. Ayah apa yang terjadi? Kami semua hanya terdiam._

"_Kami ninja tua tidak ingin kalian mati… Ini adalah salah kami, ninja tua yang tidak bisa menyegel kyuubi dengan baik. Ini tanggung jawab kami. Kalian tidak usah terlibat. Kami ninja tua tidak akan pernah rela jika ninja muda, penerus Konoha mati di tangan kyuubi. Tidak akan pernah rela. Kalian tahu itu kan?" sambung Ayah. Suara isak Yugao terdengar di telingaku._

"_Jika kami mati, masih ada kalian yang akan meneruskan tekad api. Tapi jika kalian mati? Apa yang harus kami pertahankan lagi? Kalian harus tahu itu… Sekarang kalian kembali ke tempat evakuasi warga. Mereka lebih membutuhkan kalian daripada kami… Sekarang pergilah jangan pernah tunjukan wajah kalian disini lagi…" kata Ayah. Hatiku perih mendengar itu._

"_Tapi Ayah? Kau tidak adil" potongku. Sungguh, Aku adalah anak yang bodoh. Menyela omongan ayahku, keluarga yang satu-satunya Aku punya. _

_"Pergi kalian…" bentak Ayah. Ia tampak marah. Tapi Aku tahu, sebenarnya Ia sedih. Air mata sedikit tergenang di pelupuk matanya, Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Aku ingin tahu, Ayah kau kenapa?_

_Tiba-tiba, Aku merasakan lenganku ditarik seseorang menjauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Ternyata, Ayahku melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak ke arah kami! Sungguh ada apa? Begitukah kau ingin aku pergi ayah?_

_Tanganku digenggam Asuma dengan kuat, Ia menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari tempat tadi. Ah, Aku belum pernah jika tubuh kami akan sedekat ini… Kami kembali dengan putus asa. Hati dan mataku panas jika mengingatnya…_

**

* * *

**

'Kurenai-sensei? Asuma-sensei? ' Sakura bertanya dalam hati…

Sakura menepuk dahinya, Kurenai-sensei yang ditinggal mati oleh Asuma-sensei. Sakura membuka halaman berikutnya…

**

* * *

**

_Kami-sama… Aku senang karena kyuubi telah disegel oleh Yondaime ke seorang bayi. Konoha selamat, walaupun desaku ini sudah tidak berbentuk seperti dulu. Tapi kesenangan ini tidak akan pernah menghapuskan kesedihanku. Ayah tewas… Hatiku rapuh, aku sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Yang terlintas selalu mata merah Ayah jika aku menatap diriku. Mata merah Ayah yang menatapku kasar tapi penuh kelembutan, ayah yang selalu membuatku tertawa kini telah tiada. Mati ditangan kyuubi, sangat tragis… Bahkan tubuhnya saja tidak di temukan._

_ Aku memandang batu memorial di depanku ini. Hatiku miris melihatnya. Tercantum nama ayahku… Dibawah hujan Aku menangis. Ayah lihat Aku… Tanganku membentuk beberapa jutsu ilusi. Terukir senyum kugoreskan pada wajahku, Aku membentuk ilusi Ayahku. Tapi…_

_ Aku merasakan seseorang menghampiri ku, memelukku dari belakang. Bisikannya di telingaku membuatku lemah, ilusi Ayahku yang ku buat menghilang…_

_ "Jangan buat ilusi seperti itu, ayahmu akan sakit melihatnya" itulah yang dibisikan Asuma. Tubuhku menjadi kaku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menghamburkan kepalaku ke dadanya. Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan. Ia memeluku, Ia mengelus kepalaku._

_ "Menangislah, menangislah disini hingga kau puas, Kurenai…" ucap Asuma lembut. Di bawah hujan ini, Ia memelukku erat. Terimakasih Asuma…_

_ Waktu terus berlalu, di akhir masa remajaku. Asuma harus pergi. Pergi menjadi Dua Belas Ninja Pelindung. Asuma kau egois, kau meninggalkanku. Apakah kau berpikir jika kau pergi, Aku akan rapuh seperti dulu? Sepertinya tidak. Asuma, kau jahat._

_ Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku menyadari, ternyata Aku yang egois Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Padahal, kau pergi untuk meraih cita-citamu. Aku jahat, jahat karena mengatai kau jahat. Pahadal, kau selalu menemani hari rapuhku._

_ "Tenanglah, Aku akan kembali" kata Asuma. Hanya itulah yang bisa kupercaya. Aku akan tinggal di Konoha hingga kau kembali. Misi-misi yang kujalani hampa tanpamu, Asuma. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bangga memiliki Aku Asuma. Asuma sekarang Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana? Berapa banyak orang yang kau bunuh? Berapa banyak nyawa yang telah kau selamatkan?_

_ Hari itu tiba, Aku bahagia. Saat kelulusan akademi, Kau kembali. Kau menepati janjimu. Aku sangat senang. Walaupun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Di bawah jaket jouninmu ada selembar kain bertuliskan Hi, kita jarang pergi misi bersama lagi dan Kau menjadi perokok? Aku tidak peduli._

_ Kau bisa membagi waktu untuk bersama muridmu dan Aku. Dan Aku pun harus membagi waktu untuk bersamamu dan muridku. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata_

_ Pada hari itu…_

"_Tolong ajari anak lemah ini… Aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya!" bentak seorang ketua Hyuuga sambil menarik anak kecil Hyuuga. Anak ini… Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga dengan byakugan dan otot mata yang terlihat, dengan jyuukennya, dengan kekuatannya. Tapi, tidak nampak pada anak kecil ini. Dia sangat polos, dan ayahnya membencinya._

_ Aku merasakan ketika Ayahku pergi. Setidaknya Ayah masih menyayangiku. Tidak seperti Hyuuga kecil ini. Aku akan merawatnya Hiashi! Kau tidak boleh membiarkan anakmu seperti ini…_

_ Aku melatihnya dengan usahaku. Dan lihat sekarang Hinata menjadi orang yang tidak lemah. Ia menjadi orang yang lembut. Aku berhasil… Seperti Aku melatih Yakumo. Seorang ahli ilusi sama sepertiku. Akan ku ajarkan bahwa ilusi adalah cita-cita. Seorang ahli ilusi harus bisa mewujudkan ilusinya jadi nyata…_

_ Kau lihat kan… Aku bukan Kurenai yang lemah lagi Asuma? Dan apalagi. Semua ilusi yang kubuat menjadi nyata. Asuma disini. Bersama ku. Dan hanya kematian yang memisahkan kita._

_ Aku, Kurenai Yuuhi istri Sarutobi Asuma, yang sedang mengandung Asuma kecil…_

_ Sudah cukup Aku bercerita… Aku ingin menangis lagi. Aku sendiri lagi. Aku bukan apa-apa lagi. Lagi dan lagi… Kau sudah mati Asuma!_

_ Asuma kau mati ditangan Akatsuki? Tidak dapat kupercaya. Jonin sepertimu mati di salah satu tangan orang jahat itu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin..._

_ Akatsuki? Mengertikah kalian bahwa Asuma itu milikku… Aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Tapi kalian membunuh seenaknya. Aku tahu kalian kuat. Kalian dapat menghancurkan Konoha, dapat membunuh segalanya. Tapi kenapa harus Asuma ku? Kenapa kalian melepaskan genggaman tangan Asuma dengan paksa? Apakah nanti kau akan lupa tentang Aku? Karena Aku tahu Kau tidak akan kembali selama-lamanya…Ilusi ini menyakitkan! Bukan, kenyataan ini menyakitkan…_

_**When our hands come apart**_

_**Will you forget someday?**_

_**About me?**_

_ Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Aku dan Asuma kecil. Aku tidak boleh berputus asa terus… Aku masih punya Asuma kecil. Murid Asuma, Nara Shikamaru juga berjanji akan menjaga ku dan Asuma kecil. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan apapun lagi._

_ Aku harus menjadi Kurenai Yuuhi lagi. Kurenai yang bisa membuat ilusi jadi nyata…Karena ilusi yang menjadi nyata adalah ilusi terindah…_

_ Kami-sama terimakasih, atas ilusi yang telah kau berikan…_

**

* * *

**

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia teringat Sasuke… Cinta yang telah pergi. Pergi kepada Akatsuki yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Pikiran Sakura melayang terbang… Sasuke.

Ia mulai berpikir kebelakang. Konan rela berkorban, walaupun dirinya harus mati… Kurenai tetap percaya dan berjuang untuk hari besok. Sepertinya, buku ini menyindirnya. Sakura tahu itu. Ia tahu adalah kunoichi yang masih egois dan pesimis…

Tangan Sakura membuka halaman berikutnya. Ia tidak mau membalikan kehalaman berikutnya. Karena sekarang Ia tahu itu akan percuma…

**III**

**Si Monster Merah  
**_Rambut merah tidak melambangkan monster yang disimpannya._

_Tapi rambut merah itu menunjukan keberaniannya._

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum…

_-_TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**Oyeah, third chapter updated!**

**maaf karena kelamaan update ! -emang ada yang nunggu?-**

**Tolong dong reviewnya… **

**Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan…**

_Ayo ada yang mau request untuk kunoichi selanjutnya?_

**Hihihi, aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..**

_Chapter ini pendek karena Kurenai jarang tampil di manga+anime -,-_

_Apalagi? cerita Kurenai itu romance banget -,- jadi canggung bikinnya -,-_

_Itu lagu HALCALI-Long Kiss GoodBye .. kalo dibagian klip anime yang ada tangan Asuma sama Kurenai yang tiba-tiba tangan Asumanya kepisah.. Itu keren banget…_

**Yang mau flame ke twitter atau facebook atau PM atau sms saja yaaaa…**

**Pasti diterima dengan ikhlas… -sepertinya ini sudah pantas diflame?-**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**~Kalo gak suka yah gak usah di lihat. REBEK~**


End file.
